The First Demigod Games
by DaughterofApollo7
Summary: Imagine what happens if Panem was full of demigods and legacies. Mount Olympus was the new Capitol. The games were still there. Read and submit to this Syot to find out what happens.
1. Info

**Story Part**

**Hi, I've been reading a lot of Syoc's and I wanted to do my own so here it is. **

**After many generations Zeus realizes the thing with the demigods has gotten out of hands. Introducing Panem. We all thought that Panem was just mortals, think again. It actually was all demigods. Snow is zeus in disguise. He assigned each God a district. **

**District: God**

**1: Aphrodite**

**2: ****Zeus**

**3: Hephaestus**

**4: Poseidon**

**5: Artemis**

**6: Hermes**

**7: Hera**

**8: Athena**

**9: Dionysus**

**10: Ares**

**11: Demeter**

**12: Apollo **

**13: Hades**

**From there on you should know everything. This is the First Hunger Games, Or as we will call them, the demigod games.**

**SYOT Part**

**Please don't do anything Cliche, I will only use them If nobody is submitting a tribute for that spot. Also you must PM me, I will ignore reviews. It also must make sense for the district. Somebody from 1 can't have a terrible life, or 12 can't be an amazing life, but don't exaggerate.**

**Here is what you must include**

**Name: **

**District:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Parade outfit suggestions:**

**Interview Outfit: **

**Interview Take**

**Backstory**

**Head Game Maker Phobos' POV**

I sat down at my desk feeling a lot of happiness. I had just been given the job to inspire terror. I always loved doing that, but now I got payed to do it. When Zeus told me of his idea, I immediately set to work. I grinned. The first games were going to be an immediate hit. I could just imagine it now.


	2. Tributes

**Tributes**

**1B: None**

**1G: None**

**2B: None**

**2G: None**

**3B: None**

**3G: None**

**4B: None**

**4G: None**

**5B: None**

**5G: Solema Honors (I am Pathea Hunter of Artemis)**

**6B: None**

**6G: Alice Turner (Michelle daughter of Hermes)**

**7B: None**

**7G: None**

**8B: Jed Peirce (Ranger's Apprentice Mouse)**

**8G: Cecile Davids (Alex Bailey Fairy Godmother)**

**9B: None**

**9G: None**

**10B: None**

**10G: None**

**11B: None**

**11G: Anastasia Harring (HestiaAbnegation11)**

**12B: Alex Smith (ineesias)**

**12G: Jessica Ross (Moi)**

**13B: None**

**13G: Toshiroku Akira (lovestotoro)**

**I am so Sorry for not updating, but here is a story added to the chapter. It's pretty short, but I hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

><p>President Zeus<p>

I looked around at my new surroundings. It was hard getting used to the office, since I had just moved from Olympus. Suddenly, the door opened and slammed shut, one of my daughters, and my fellow Olympian, Artemis stormed into the room. She slammed her hands on my mahogany desk, and I jumped. She gripped her bow tightly, and her eyes were stormy.

"What did I do? I promise I have not even spoken to your hunters! I promise," I did not want to be on Artemis's bad side, considering the drama that had happened with Callisto.

She growled, "What is the meaning of your new law!" I knew what she was talking about. I had recently made a new law that stated every Olympian, and Hades needed to have at least two tributes for the first demigod games. I suddenly remembered that she was a maiden goddess. She also hated men. This was not going to turn out well.

"I'm sorry. For the female tribute, you will have one of your hunters. The male tribute will be a kid from district 12", I started to feel a grin coming to my face. I tried to regain my composure, but failed.

"The also reminds me," Artemis casually stated, "Apollo wants to know why he has the coal district."

"It's punishment, we can't have people like Octavian roaming around, threatening war between both of our sides. As you can recall, it is quite disastrous," I firmly stated.

"That was your wife's fault, and you know it. She is the one who brought the camps together. I'm not usually one for sticking up for my brother, but I do know that this is unjust, "She half screamed.

"Leave, now or I'll make you." I looked up at her as I said those words. She stormed away. I picked up my phone and called the head game maker Phobos. He is the god of fear so it made sense for him to inspire it. For I time I thought about his brother Deimos, the god of terror, but I knew I needed somebody better to save for later, for the next games. Phobos picked up the phone.

"Hello, president. The arena is set, the reapings have been prepared for, and we have a few weeks until the actually set to air."

"Good, good," I nodded. Well these games are certainly going to turn out well. Just remove the rebels from the picture and the new country will finally see who is in charge.


End file.
